Breaking Of A New Dawn
by Socks17
Summary: Ash and Dawn do a favor for Professor Samuel Oak, but end up getting more than they bargained for. Bad summary, I know, but I don't want to give too much away.
1. Prologue

Shippings:  
PearlShipping - Ash/Dawn  
BreederShipping - Brock/Susie

**Notes**

Ash – 15  
May – 14 ½  
Brock – 17  
Drew – 15  
Dawn – 14  
Misty – 16

I think that is all the major characters.

Basically this is a story about Dawn and Ash's adventure in a new land. A quick summary of the story is that Professor Oak (Samuel) asks Ash to go do a favor for him because Gary is away. Dawn decides to accompany Ash on his journey and new things are to be discovered.


	2. A Reunion Of Sorts

The story takes place shortly after Ash falls just short of the Championship in the Sinnoh League. Ash loses to Cynthia on a last minute attack that left Pikachu unconcious. Cynthia offers to battle Ash again, but Ash declines and tells her that he has new places to explore. The story starts off with Ash and Dawn walking back to Pallet Town, which they are only about 5 miles away from.

The story starts out at about a PG-13 rating or so.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash and Dawn are walking along the road, when Ash suddenly blurts out, "Man, I can't wait for some homecooking." "I don't think I've ever met your mom, is she a good cook," Dawn asks inquisitively. "One of the best," Ash replies. They continue walking and talking with nothing in particular being discussed before they reach the outskirts of town.

"Dawn, lets race to the sign there at the front of the town, no rules apply," Ash proposes. "You are always trying to make it a competitive situation, aren't you Ashy-Boy." "No, not always, hey that's not fair, you got a head start," Ash protested after Dawn was already half way there.

Ash gets there second and out of breath, "You.....are.....sneaky," Ash pants out. "Yeah, well I won anyways," Dawn clearly pointed out to Ash. They continue on into town, which has grown some, but not as much as some of the other cities had grown. Ash walked past Professor Oak's lab and explained that was where he got Pikachu from. A few questions popping up about the Professor by Dawn was happily answered by Ash and before long they find themselves in front of Ash's childhood home. "Well we're here," Ash remaked. And with that Ash opened up the door and yelled to his mom, "Mom, we're ho..." And before Ash could finish his sentence, Deliah had put her baby boy in a chokehold. "Mom....I....can't.....breathe...." Ash said as he sputtered for air. "And this must be Dawn, I've heard so many great things about you," as Deliah smiled at Dawn. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ketchum," Dawn replied.

"Well, I happened to have some food ready, why don't you go and wash your hands," Deliah instructed two the two teens. Both teens did as they instructed and washed their hands. Ash led Dawn to the extra room where she could put her stuff down. After taking a quick look around the room, Dawn accompanied Ash to dinner where Ash's mom had cooked an extravagent meal with the help of Mr. Mime. Ash started stuffind his face immediately and almost choked on some spaghetti noodles, which caused Dawn to laugh histerically.

After dinner everyone is sitting around the table stuffed when Deliah gets up and picks up an envelope from the counter. "Oh, this came for you Ash," Deliah said as she handed the package to Ash.

Dear Guest;

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Susie and Brock on August 11th. You are allowed to bring a guest.

Sincerely,

Brock & Susie

"So that is why Brock dissapeared, he was busy getting himself ready to marry Susie," Ash scoffed mockingly. "Who is Susie," Dawn asked Ash. "Oh, she was this Pokemon Beautician who would bring out the outer and inner beauty of pokemon and was one of Brock's many crushes," Ash explained. "Oh, that makes sense." "Well since I'm allowed to bring a guest, would you care to join me Dawn as my guest," Ash asked. "I'd love to join you Ash," Dawn replied, "it'd be great to catch up with Brock." So that means the wedding is in two days and that Ash and Dawn would need to prepare for their journey. Ash and Dawn execused themselves from the dinner table as Mr. Mime happily cleaned up the dishes. They both went upstairs and gave each other their good night niceties and both went off to their seperate bed room.

Ash went into his room and took off his shirt immediately and lied down in his bed after he kicked his shoes off. Lying in bed he began to imagine what food would be at the wedding. Chicken wings, big cake, and lots of other wonderfully tasting food. "Pikachu must be getting himself full with all the ketchup my mom keeps around him," Ash thought to himself. Before long, Ash found himself in a deep sleep.

Dawn on the other hand couldn't fill up her mind as to what the wedding dress was going to look like. She wondered what Susie would like and if Susie would like her. She took off her boots and her socks came off with it. It was nice for her feet to get some air for a change. Man, she needed a bath she thought to herself and so she walked into the joining bathroom and turned on the hot water along with a little bit of cold water, so she wouldn't burn herself. Once satisfied with the temperature, she strolled back into the room and proceeded to take off her skirt, leaving her Pikachu panties showing. Then she takes off her scarf, the vest and her shirt that she kept on leaving her in just her underwear. When she first started developing breasts, she tried on a bra, but it was just uncomfortable, so she would take it off once she left her mom's sight and stuff it in her bag, so that it would like she was wearing it. To help prevent her breasts from showing, she would wear a dark vest over her white shirt she always wore. She strolled to the door to her bedroom to lock it to make sure no one came in on her while she was bathing. She walked back to the bathroom where she pulled off her final article of clothing before setting herself in the bathtub. She sat here for a few minutes thinking to herself before cleaning herself up. Once satisfied that she had scrubbed every part of her body, she pulled the plug on the water and drained the tub. She reached out for the towel on the edge and dried herself off. After getting out of the bath and drying herself off, she strolled over to her bag to grab a pair of shorts on. She decided against putting a shirt on as she didn't want to hastle with laundry or make Mrs. Ketchum do it. She went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she checker her teeth thoroughly, she jumped into bed and got underneath the covers before dozing off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not much happening in this story, more of just setup to the rest of the story. Brock & Susie are getting married, which will be the focus of the next chapter. For some reason the dialogue sentences just seem bad. Maybe it's just me.

I'd love some reviews.


	3. Two New Journies

I was planning making two seperate chapters, but they are both boring, but too important to leave out, so I decided to make them one big chapter. Definitely not my favorite chapter to write, but definitely needs to be done.

I'm more motivated to write my Harry Potter fic, then this, so bear with me if I'm slow with updates.

So let's get started on the story.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn and Ash had waited around Pallet Town for a couple of days before Brock's wedding. Ash had taken Dawn to see Professor Oak, but the professor wouldn't divulge what task he was going to have Ash do. "You need to focus on your friends wedding," was all the professor could say. Ash met with Tracy again who had been the Oak's assistant. Dawn got to see all of the pokemon Ash had caught during his adventures in the Johto and Hoenn regions. Finally, the day for Brock's wedding was to begin. Ash and Dawn get a ride from Professor Oak and they go up to Pewter City. The city had grown quite a bit since Ash last remembered it adding a big department store and several other shops and executive buildings. Finally, they came up to the Pewter City Gym. "Must be where they are having the ceremony," Ash said. They got out of the car and went into Brock's gym where they were greeted by Brock. After exchanging hugs and greetings, Brock led Ash and Dawn to the men's and women's dressing rooms respectively.

First Ash goes into the dressing room and takes off his clothes standing there in his boxers. He grabs his tuxedo and puts it on quickly, but once he gets to the tie, he doesn't know how to do it. He goes up to Brock and asks him to help him and Brock happily does so.

Dawn goes into the changing room and sets down her bag. She takes off her hat, scarf, boots, and socks. She goes over and looks at her flowery dress and grabs it from the table and lifts it up to take a good look at it. "It's beautiful," Dawn told herself. She put it back down and proceeded to continue taking off her clothes one by one starting with her skirt. Once she was down to just her underwear, she grabbed the dress and unzipped it down to allow her to step into the dress. She could only zip it up halfway so she grabbed the dress around her chest and called for Ash to help zip it up. Ash came in and helped zipped it up and Dawn got her shawl and put it on. They both walked into the main room of the building where chairs were set up for the wedding. They both found a seat and made themselves comfortable.

The wedding goes on and its quite beautiful Dawn thinks. Dawn is amazed at how beautiful Susie looks in her stunning dress. The wedding goes on and Brock and Susie exchange their vows. They kiss and the ceremony ends. During the party after the wedding, Dawn gets to meet Susie and they get to talking. Brock and Ash are off talking somewhere else. Finally, all good things must come to an end and the party is over. Both Dawn and Ash go back into their dressing rooms and change back into their regular clothes before coming back out and meeting the professor at his car. They take the car back to Pallet Town with Dawn constantly talking about the wedding. They drop their stuff off at Ash's house before heading over to the professor's lab.

Once at the lab, Oak leads them to the main room. He pulls up a picture of a town. "This is where you are going, I have a friend here who needs to send me something, but I don't have a PC set up there, so he can't send it to me," Oak explained, "you will go catch a flight tomorrow morning to Cinnabar Island and from there you will take a boat west and you will arive there. A small town of Chinoak will have a PokeCenter, PokeMart, and a few other stores that will accommodate you. Then you will have to travel through a forest to get to my friend." "Isn't there an easy way," Dawn asked. "No, there is raging waters on the north and west side of the peninsula and the south side is overpopulated by too many water pokemon. There isn't enough free land to land anything," Oak explained. "Good luck."

Ash and Dawn went home and told Mrs. Ketchum what they were doing and she made them another dinner. They went to bed early as to not miss the flight.

They woke up early that morning and got ready where Mrs. Ketchum had a magnificent breakfast ready. After eating they all said their goodbyes and went to the airport. They got on the small private jet and it took maybe fifteen minutes to get to Cinnabar Island. They island was rather small containing a gym, a fossil ressurector and a burned out mansion along with a few other small trinket shops. Ash and Dawn found their boat and they captain greeted them as the stepped on. The boat ride took about 45 minutes by Ash's calculations and before long they were on the island.

"Wow, the professor wasn't kidding when he said the town was small," Ash scoffed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Short chapter I know, but kind of one of those chapters that need to be written, but you have absolutely not interest in writing. I might get another chapter out later today, who knows. Would love some reviews though.


	4. Catching A Connection

Ok since it was so pointed out that the last chapter was rather short, I explained in that chapter that it was going to be short. It was a pointless chapter to write, but neccessary to set up the story.

The last chapter was rather short, but this next chapter should be semi-long. So let's start it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash and Dawn got off the boat and looked at Chinoak town. It was rather small, but still quite busy with enough stores to keep someone busy for the day. At the pier, they saw a man selling Magikarp. "Son, you'd like a Magikar. They are extra strong around here," the salesman tried to get Ash to buy, but he was having none of it. "No thanks, I've already got one," was Ash's execuse. Ash and Dawn continued into town a bit further and came upon a shopping center. "We've got to go in there," Dawn exclaimed.

Dawn dragged Ash into the shopping center. Dawn went straight to the clothes department and started picking out clothes to try on. She grabbed a couple of shirts and a few skirts to match. She grabbed them all and went to the dressing room. Inside the dressing room, she took off her clothes and grabbed the first shirt and tried it on. She didn't really like it as it clashed with her hair. She grabbed a different shirt, but she didn't like how it looked on her. She kept trying different clothes on until she finished trying it on. Finally, she puts her regular clothes back on and gets out of the changing room. She sees Ash sitting in a chair looking extremely bored. "Which shirt do you like," Dawn asks Ash. "They both look good, but let me remind you, that you only have a limited amount of space in your bag and you need money to buy it," Ash explained. "Yeah, I kind of didn't think about it," Dawn said as she checked the price tag. She grabbed the lower priced shirt and took it to the cashier who rung her up. She paid for the shirt and the cashier put in the bag. Dawn took the shirt out of the bag and stuffed it in her bag, she handed the store bag back to the cashier.

They continued to check out the rest of the town. There was a PokeMart, which Ash and Dawn made sure they stocked up on extra medicines. A nice old man warned them of dangers in the forest and suggested they buy enough medicine incase something happened inside the forest. He also explained to them how it would take three or four days to get through it. They also went to a museum, which displayed ancient artifacts from ancient times in Chinoak City. This really attracted Ash, but bored Dawn. Ash being the gentleman didn't spend a whole lot of town, not nearly as much time as they spent in the shopping center. He saw what looked like an old Pokeball, carved out of a tree he presumed.

Finally, with the sun setting they decided it was time to go and eat, so they went to the PokeCenter, which supplied free food and stay for traveling trainers. It was an all-you-can-eat buffet and Ash stuffed himself to the point where he thought he would explode. They sat around and talked for a while before getting up from the table and going over to Nurse Joy.

"We need two rooms please," Ash politely asked Nurse Joy. "I'm sorry, but we've only got one open room left," Nurse Joy explained to the two trainers. They looked at each other and were silent for a minute. "You can have it," Ash told Dawn acting like a gentleman again. Dawn blushed before accepting the room. Nurse Joy handed the key and instructed her, "Your room is 68." They walked down the hall and they came up to Room 68. "Good night," Ash told Dawn. "Where are you going to sleep," Dawn asked Ash. "Oh, I'll just sleep in the lobby, Nurse Joy said she'll turn down the lights," Ash explained. After saying their final goodnights, Ash walked down the hallway and Dawn watched for a while before finally opening her door. Ash came up to a bench and put his bag where his head would be and tried to make himself comfortable. It didn't take long for Ash to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Dawn went into her room and sat down on the bed. She set her bag down on the ground. The bed was king, more than enough room for her. She grabbed the remote to the TV and flipped it on. She flipped through the channels, but didn't like anything that was on. She turned the TV back off and strolled to the bathroom, she turned on the shower. She turned the warm faucet and turned the cold faucet to make sure she didn't burn herself. After feeling it to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, she walked back out of the bathroom. Dawn sat back down on the bed and pulled off her boots and socks. She pulled off her hat and tossed it to where her bag was lying. She grabbed her scarf and threw it over to her bag as well. She reached down and unzipped her skirt and it eventually fell to her feet. She picked it up and folded and lied it on the table. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it off inverting it in the process. Her pink, fleshy breasts were exposed. They were quite big for any girl, much less a fourteen year old. She remembered when she was 11 and they first started developing. They didn't stop since then. She slid two fingers into each side of her underwear and slipped them off. She kicked them to the side and went back into the bathroom. She moved the curtain enough to allow her to get in, but not enough to let the water slip out. She put her face in the water and let the water run down her body. Then she remembered she forgot her shampoo and body soap. She looked over to the counter if there was any there, but she didn't see any. She decided that she would get out of the shower to get some from her bag. She noticed that there was tile, so she might slip, so she reminded herself to go slowly so she wouldn't slip.

She stepped out of the shower, and onto a towel which she laid there. After walking carefully to the door, she opened it up. A cool breeze went over her body causing her hair to stand on end. Her nipples stood at attention. For a second she was frozen, but eventually she came back and she ran to her bag and grabbed the shampoo and body soap. She ran back to the bathroom and closed the door. She stepped back into the shower with her shampoo and body soap. After warming back up under the water, she reached down and grabbed her shampoo. She poured some in her hands and started rubbing her hands together. After sudding it up, she started rubbing it through her hair. Satisfied that she had cleaned her hair enough, she went back under the water to rinse the soap out of her hair. She reached down and grabbed the soap bottle and poured some in her hands. She started rubbing her arms and shoulders. Then she moved her way down to her breasts. She started rubbing her breasts in circular motions and it caused her to moan. She closed her eyes and her head went back. She kept rubbing it and she could physically feel her nipples getting harder. After rubbing her breasts for a while, she moved on down to her stomach and rubbed it. After rubbing her stomach, she started rubbing her long, slender legs on the outside and then came back up on the inside of her legs into her thighs. Her hand slowly drifted upwards to her womanhood and she started rubbing it. She gently rubbed her clit and she felt an amazing sensation, she continued to rub herself. She moaned and felt her legs get weak, so she sat down. Her eyes closed again and all she could "see" was Ash. He was there, he was the one making her feel special. Ash kissed her up and down her body, he was the one she wanted. She kept rubbing her clit until she felt her juices spill out. She opened her eyes and she could see them going down the drain with the water. She finished cleaning herself up and shut off the water.

She reached over for the towel and begun drying herself off. After drying off every bit of her body, she wrapped the towel around her body. Like most hotel towels, this didn't fit her well. She wrapped it just above her breasts, but her pubic area still showed. She went back into the room, but the cool breeze didn't affect her anymore. She went to her bag and grabbed out a clean pair of underwear. Again she decided against putting anything else on, knowing that she would need clean clothes for the trip. She got into bed and pulled up the covers. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I Know, another shorter chapter, but these early chapters really don't contain much, but are needed. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Now that it is out of the way, I'd really welcome some reviews. I'm not sure when my next chapter will be out, so make sure you check back in.


	5. Putting Your Best Foot Forward

Okay, so last chapter was a bit errmm, interesting. This next chapter will start their journey through the forest. Not much happens of significance, but still some "interesting" things will go down.

So let's start that next chapter before I give away too much of the story.

Also, I forgot to mention that Pikachu stayed with Ash's mom for all the ketchup she had.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash and Dawn woke up early the next morning to get an early start on their trek through the forest. Before setting off, they stopped by and got a quick breakfast. After a quick fill up, they are back on their way before coming up to the forest, they notice a sign.

Beware of snake bites.

~Chinoak's Mayor~

"Let's be careful," Dawn says. They start in the forest through a trail they find. They follow it for a while and around 4:17 Dawn looks at her watch. "I'm tired, let's take a break," Dawn complained. "Let's go a little further, we can probably find some water around here." They walk for a little while longer, but didn't find any place with water. They found a nice clearing and decided to set up shop there. They unpacked their stuff and set up two tents. Once the tents are set up, Ash tells Dawn to be quiet for a second, he can hear faint sound of running water. He asks Dawn if she can hear it and she nods. They grab their bags and walk towards that way. After about a three mile hike they come up to where they heard the water coming from.

A small waterfall was before them with a rather large pond that the waterfall was feeding into it. "Let's go swimming," Dawn suggests. Dawn reaches into her bag and pulls out a light blue two-piece swimsuit. Ash reaches in his bag, but could find it. "Crap," Ash yelled in disappointment. "Let me guess, you forgot your swimming suit," Dawn jokes. "Yeah, must have left it at home," Ash says in disbelief. "Do you mind if I go skinny dipping," Ash pleads. "Whatever, just don't come over when I'm changing. They both go off in different directions and hide behind bushes. Ash grabbs his pants and unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He yanks off his shirt and pulls his shorts and socks off. Standing there in his birthday suit, he makes a quick dash to the water.

Dawn situated not far away is sitting behind a bush watching Ash see. She can see just enough through the bush to see his ass. "Turn around," Dawn thought to herself. Eventually, he ran off to the pond and jumped in. She didn't see him jump in, but she sure did hear him. After realizing that Ash was already in the water, she realized that she hadn't changed yet. She pulled off her boots and socks and put her socks back into her bag. She pulled off her hat and scarf and stuffed it in her bag. She unzipped her skirt and it fell to her feet. She unbuttoned her skirt and pulled her shirt over her head. She grabbed the little clippees from her hair and pulled them out and her hair fell down to her shoulder. She pulled down her underwear and stood there stark naked. She grabbed her bathing suit top and pulled it up her legs. She retied one of the sides to make sure it wouldn't fall off. Then she picked up her top and put it on her ivory colored breats. Once satisfied that her top wouldn't fall off, she walked up to the waters edge. As she was walking, she could feel that it was tight on her breasts, but shrugged it off as nothing more than her breasts had grown some more since she bought that swimming suit. "No big deal," she thought to herself. She stuck her foot in the water and noticed how warm it was, nothing like where I'm from, she though. She started walking into the water and before long her feet didn't touch. She saw Ash out in the middle of the large pond and swam towards him. She knew to stay back as he was naked. She decided she wanted to tease him by swimming under the water, so she did. Ash not knowing where she was started spinning around trying to locate her, but to no avail. Dawn was under the water and she could see. How could this be, she thought. She remembered that she really couldn't see when she was standing on the edge. That's when she noticed his penis. Floating around in the currents, she is captivated by it. She would have kept staring at it had she not been losing oxygen. She swam a bit away and resurfaced for some air somewhere behind Ash. After catching her breath, she swam over to the small waterfall and found it much shallower.

She stood up and allowed the waterfall to flow over her. She stood here for a little bit while her hair became soaked in the water. Then her top snapped, it fell into the water and then she couldn't see it. By the time she realized that her top and fallen off, she could no longer find her top. She quickly got back into the water, up to her neck. "Ash, my top snapped off, help me find it," Dawn yelled to Ash. He swam over and helped her look it for it, but it was nowhere to be found. "It must have gotten swept under the current and got stuck somewhere," Ash tried to explain. Dawn started to swim towards the shore and Ash was sure she going to get out. "Dawn, don't get out. We're just having fun," Ash protested. "Whoever said I was getting out," Dawn replied. She was probably fifty feet away from shore when she stopped, Ash could see her bend over, but wasn't sure what she was doing. Then she pulled something out of the water and tossed it to the shore. He saw that it was light blue, but couldn't figure out what it was. "Maybe it was a rock she found over at the waterfall," Ash thought to himself.

She swam back over to him, but kept a safe distance away. "You know what, if you've got balls to swimming naked with a girl, I'm going to be brave enough to do it too," Dawn said proudly. They were both struggling to keep upright floating there and Ash could see that the top of her breasts would start showing up out of the water. They swam around for a while before they got tired and decided it was time to get out. "Don't look as I get out," Dawn instructed Ash. Ash went off to the left and Dawn went to the right to where they had been changing. Ash looked to the left and didn't dare look to the right. Dawn on the other hand carefully planned to get out of the water last. She knew Ash was too much of a gentleman to sneak a peek, but she'd do it. A few feet from the shore, his manhood decided to show up. She saw his penis dangling from his body, it captivated her. She finally broke its trance and quickly got out of the water herself. They both grabbed their towels and dried off before throwing their clothes back on.

They got back to camp and started up a fire, they grabbed some food from their bags and cooked it. They sat around telling a bunch of stories. "Let's play a game of truth or dare," Dawn challenged Ash, "but any dares have to be done, before you can quit the game." "You're on," Ash responded. He never backed down from a challenge.

"Truth or dare, Ashy boy," Dawn poked fun at Ash.

"Truth," he responded.

"How many girls have you kissed," Dawn asked.

"Starting off with a big swing, eh," Ash asked dancing around the question.

"Just answer the question," Dawn said stubbornly. Ash kept side-stepping the question before Dawn realized that Ash had never kissed a girl.

"I've never kissed a girl," Ash admitted. He looked quite embarrassed she though. But it was his turn and she didn't know what to expect. "Ask me, Ash," Dawn told Ash trying to change the subject. "Truth or dare," Ash asked still half embarrassed.

"Truth," Dawn responded. "Are you in love with anyone," Ash asked. "Yeah, I think so," she responded. "Truth or dare," she asked one more time. "Dare," he said. "I dare you to kiss me," Dawn instructed Ash. She wanted to kiss him and this was the perfect excuse. "What," Ash asked. "You chicken," Dawn mocked. He didn't like being mocked, he was going to prove her wrong. He leaned in for a small peck, but it slowly became more than that. It turned into a full out make out session. Their lips were locked, just as Dawn had wanted it. Her hand went to stroke Ash's head, but he pulled away. After all, they were almost like brother and sister. The rest of the night went without a hitch and they eventually made it to their tents. Ash pulled off his shoes, shorts and shirt. He leaned over to where the zipper was and unzipped it a little to let the cool breeze of the night in. He was still quite hot, he didn't know what it was, but he was hot. Was it the temperature or was it from the kiss? He didn't know, but he needed relief. He finally pulled down his boxers and found the relief he was looking for. The cool breeze soothed him and he fell asleep quite quick.

Dawn on the other hand had one thought on her mind, the kiss with Ash. Even as she pulled off her boots and put them to the side. She pulled off her socks and stuffed them in her shoes. She was sitting down, but unzipped her zipper anyway and lifted her butt of the ground to allow her to slide her skirt off. She reached to her vest and began to unbutton it, but she heard something. She unzipped her tent and looked out and didn't see anything. She looked out for a while, but eventually pulled her head back into the tent. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. She put both hands up to her breasts. She tried to cup them, but was no longer able to cup them in a single hand. They had grown quite a bit since she last remembered. "That's why my top snapped off," Dawn deducted. She pulled down her underwear and tossed them to the side. She often slept nude. She wouldn't do it when her mom was around, but whenever her mom left for a while, she would strip her clothes off and do her normal stuff naked. She remembered the first time she went naked.

*She had came upon an article on the Internet about some people who lived naked, she searched about it on some search engines and after a while, she wanted to try it. But when, she knew that if her mother would find out, who knows what her reaction. She waked over to the calendar and noticed that her mom had a competition in two weeks. That's when she was going to try it. She counted down the days until her mom was to leave for the competition. They had lived outside of the town far enough away where her neigbors were several miles away and three of the four directions were surrounded by trees. She watched her mom drive off in the horizon before she went up to her room. She quickly shed her clothes. It felt quite weird. She had never been naked except for when she was changing or getting cleaned. She went down to the couch and flipped on the TV. After a while, she became more comfortable, but became hungry. She strolled over to the kitchen and made her a quick PB&J sandwich and went to the stool. She sat down and the feeling of her butt touching the wood felt amazing. Eventually, she plucked up enough courage to go outside. She went out back and took small steps at first. Confident that no one was watching her, she ran and jumped into her pool. Oh, she loved the feeling of the water all over her body. After a while, she got bored and got out and lied by the pool to dry herself off. She laid here for a while and eventually got dry. She dried up and went back inside. She did a bunch more random stuff and before she knew it, it was dark. She got herself ready for bed and got under the covers. She fell asleep quite easily. When she woke up the next morning, she had never remembered sleeping so well.*

It wasn't long before she got situated, she lied down and the breeze began to blow over her body. Not much later, she fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I told you it would be an interesting chapter. Those "*" indicate a dream.

Oh and if you are wondering whether or not Dawn's little habit is real, it actually is. It's called naturism. People prefer to live without clothes. I've tried it and love it. I wouldn't dare do it with my parents around though. I suggest you try it.


	6. Being Snake Bitten

Ok, so the title probably gave it away, but I was having trouble coming up with a title.

Still not a whole lot of reviews. Me no likey. Make sure you leave reviews and let your friends no about this story

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash woke up early the next morning with the urge to pee. He looked out of his tent and the sun was barely peaking through, so he thought it was safe enough to go quickly. He found himself a bush and let nature take its toll. As the stream dies down, he shakes himself dry and slides back into his tent. He gets to sleep for a little while longer before he wakes up again. He grabs a new pair of underwear and pulls them on with his pants and socks following them. He pulls his white shirt over his head and buttons up his vest. He grabs his hat and places it on his head.

Dawn in the other tent is starting to wake up. The cool breeze over her naked body soothes her. She's loving this weather and she decides against her usual attire. She grabs a tank top from her bag and puts it on. She grabs another one of her tank tops, this time of a different color and puts it on over her other one. She checks to make sure her nipples aren't showing through, which they aren't. She grabs a skirt and slides it up her legs until it sits at her waist. She grabs a clean pair of underwear and slides them up her legs and under her skirt. She grabs some socks and puts them on with her boots.

Both of them are standing around when Ash suggests that he'll get some wood for firewood. It's about a minute before Dawn hears someone screaming, "Auugggggghhhh." Ash comes running back holding his ankle. "Something bit me," Ash told Dawn. She noticed he was starting to sweat. A few minutes later and Ash collapsed. "Ash," Dawn yelled out to Ash. He was slipping in and out of consciousness as his breathing deepened. She searched through her bag to find that book the old man gave her and after fumbling around, she found it. She quickly looked to the symptoms. She flipped through the pages before finally finding it. She found all the symptoms.

Ekans Poisoning  
~Deadly if not treated. Spray an antidote over the infected wound. Recover time estimated at three days.

Dawn threw the book to the side and began fumbling through her bag again looking for the antidote. She couldn't find it. "Where is it," she asked herself. She went to Ash's bag and began searching through it. She went through his underwear before finally finding it. She pulled the top off and sprayed it on his wound. His breathing returned back to normal, but he still was unconcious. She sighed as she realized that Ash was going to be okay. She stayed by his side for a few more hours, but Ash didn't wake up. She grabbed the book again and flipped it back to the page. She read "the antidote will leave the victim unconscious for about three days." A few hours past and Ash still hadn't moved. She smelled something badly. She sniffed herself and found out that she stunk.

Confident that Ash would be okay with Piplup protecting him, Dawn instructed her pokemon to keep an eye on Ash. Piplup happily agreed and sat down next to Ash. Dawn reached into her tent and grabbed her bag and put it on her back as she headed off to the body of water. It took her a little while, but eventually she came to a pretty good sized body of water and set her bag down. She looked around seeing it was a vast lake with a small waterfall by some rocks. She put her hands at the bottom of her two tank tops and pulled them over her head leaving freeing her breasts to hang from her chest. She slid her fingers into her skirt and slid off her underwear and skirt in one motion as they both fell to the ground in a heap. She looked down and noticed her little bush was beginning to get long, but no where near as long as it could have been. She began rubbing it feeling her smoothness run through her fingers. After a few strokes, she remembered what she had came here for and started walking into the water.

It didn't take long before the warmth of the water caught her surprise. She submerged herself underwater and opened up her eyes. She couldn't believe how clear it was under the water. She looked around and saw how beautiful it was, the serene peacefullness of the water and the underwater life made her feel at home. She swam around for a little bit, but began losing oxygen. She resurfaced to get some more air before diving back down. She swam around a bit longer before feeling the urge to pee. She swam back to the shore and got out of the water and went over by a tree. She used the tree for support as she began squatting. A few seconds later and a consistant stream began as nature was taking its course. Finally, her stream began dying down until it was a few drips here and there. Satisfied that she was done peeing, she ran back into the water to wash herself off. She swam over to the mini-waterfall and got underneath it as the water began flowing over her body.

She swam back over to the shore and got out of the water to get her shampoo and soap out of her bag. She walked over towards the waterfall was and put her soap and shampoo on the ground before sliding back into the water. She went back under the waterfall to make sure her hair was nice and wet before going to where her shampoo was and pouring some in her hands. She rubbed her hands together and began running her hands through her hair to soap it up. Satisfied that she had enough soap in her hair, she went back under the waterfall to rinse her hair out. She reached over for her soap and poured some more in her hands before giving herself a good rub down. She stretched out one arm as her other hand began rubbing her arm clean and moved her way from her hand into her armpit. Finished with one arm, she moved onto the other arm.

She moved her hands towards her throat and began moving down her chest reaching her breasts. She moved her hands towards the bottom of her breasts and began pushing up on them to clean the bottoms of them in small circular motions. As her hands moved to the front of her breasts, her fingers began playing with her rose colored nipples causing them to stand to attention. She moved her hands around the rest of her breasts being sure to clean every centimeter of them before moving down to scrub her legs and the rest of her body. She submerged herself under water to get the rest of her body clean of the soap, she swam back over to the shore.

She got out of the water with water still falling from her body, she went over to her bag to look for her towel. "Crap," she yelled. She had forgotten her towel in the tent and she was too wet to put on clothes. She knew she would die of embarrassment if someone saw her naked. But then she remembered what the old man had told her. "We really don't have many travelers come though here, but it's even rarer that someone actually goes through the forest," the old man said that she was recalling. She stashed her old clothes in her bag and put her bag back on her back and hurried back to camp.

She came up to their camp and saw Piplup dozing off resting its head on Ash. With the walk back, Dawn was almost completely dry except for her hair, but she reached into the tent anyways and pulled out her towel to finish drying herself off. Content that she is dry from head to toe, she pulls out a new outfit and throws it on. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a pokeball before whispering, "Piplup return."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Again, sorry for the long delay, I've been rather busy.

Would love a bunch of reviews, so make sure you keep them coming.


	7. The Sands Of Time

I've been rather busy lately to make any kind of updates on any of my stories, but I should have more time now that summer has arrived.

So let me get started on this next exciting chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cool breeze felt sensational over her less than dressed body as the sun was starting to rise high into the sky. She didn't remember much about the night before for some reason, but found herself lying in just her underwear with the rest of her clothes lying neatly set to the side of her tent. She poked her head out of the tent to check on Ash and to no surprise, he was still unconscious but still alive. She looked around in the tent and looked for the potion bottle that she sprayed on Ash. It read that the victim would be unconscious for about two days. "So he should be better tomorrow," she said to herself. That's when nature set in, she realized she needed to go the bathroom and bad. She grabbed a roll of toilet paper and quickly pulled down her underwear and got out of the tent. She looked around for a few seconds before picking a spot.

She found a tree with a low branch for her to hold onto while she squatted to let nature take it's course. After her stream had come to a drip, she grabbed the toilet paper and dried herself off. She walked back to camp and grabbed her backpack out of the tent. She rummaged through it for a while pulling nearly everything out of it. Looking for something to wear, she finally settled on a loose fitting shirt and threw it on. Grabbing a light blue mini-skirt she pulled that up to her waist and grabbed some sandals out of it and put them on the ground for her to slip her feet in it. She packed up the rest of her stuff back into her bag and sat over next to Ash.

Sitting there watching Ash, her feelings for Ash were rising everyday that she had been on her journey with him. She loved every part of him from his hair, to his overconfidence, to his body. A craving she wanted to experience. She had seen a couple of naked guys on TV, but had dreamed several times of her and Ash becoming more than just friends. Now was her chance to explore his body why he was unable to fight it. She couldn't stop the urges, she couldn't even try to resist them as they overpowered her. She moved from her spot to next to Ash and was on her knees next to his stomach. Her fingers reached for the button of his jeans slowly popping it out of place and moving the zipper down. Her fingers moved to the rim of his jeans as she pulled down his shorts to halfway down his thigh.

She had seen pictures of it, but never had she seen one in real life. Her curiosity only arose more of this sighting. The pure size of him amazed her, even all those pictures seemed to be dwarfed by his manhood. Her fingers were moving towards his penis even without her thinking as if something was controlling her, her mind unable to break that control until there was connection. The more she had a hold of him, the more she longed to have him as her first. As her fingers danced around him, Ash started waking up from his unconscious state still extremely in and out of consciousness. He saw someones ass in the air, but couldn't make out whose it was. The mini skirt clearly showing what looked like an extremely soft ass cheeks. He started making out groggily noises before passing out. Spooked by the noises, Dawn quickly pulled her hands away from him and pulled his pants back up zipping them up and buttoning them up in the process.

A few hours later and Ash was finally returning to his concious state to the point where he was able to take care of himself. "A little bit later, we can start off again." Ash said as he sipped the water from the cup. Dawn simply nodded as she let Ash recuperate some more. They waited a few more hours before finishing their final leg of the trip.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, so it was a bit of a short chapter, but still a very important one. It could have been stretched out more, but it'd be more pointless drabble, which to save you guys I cut out.

Make sure you keep the reviews coming.


End file.
